A Wish and A Night of Drinks
by MissCharmander
Summary: Axel and Roxy go out for a drink. Little does Roxas know it's Axel's birthday. And that he's a light-weight when it comes to drinking. Bad Roxas, bad! AkuRoku Slashies :D


It was getting late and Axel, like the idiot he was, wanted a drink.

"I'm not even technically old enough for a drink."

"Aren't you seventeen or some shit like that?"

"Yeah, I guess---"

"Then you're old enough in my book!"

Roxas groaned as Axel pulled him in the bar, placing his blonde butt down on a stool and ordered two whiskeys on the rocks. Roxas tugged at his undershirt while staring at the sweating glass of alcohol. Axel downed his right away. He loosed his tie and un-buttoned one of his jacket buttons, while staring down Roxas. "What's wrong? Don't like it?"

"Obviously stupid. I don't like any---"

"Type of whiskey, got it. Just drink it already though, I paid 15 munny for it!"

Axel grabbed the glass and grabbed Roxas' chin, forcing it open and pouring the whole drink in his mouth. Roxas tried to spit it out but Axel squished his lips together, forcing him the drink it all. It tasted like firewater. He nearly gagged when he opened his mouth again, coughing instead as he tried to get the taste out of his mouth. "Shit Axel! That's the nastiest crap I've ever had in my life!" Axel chuckled as Roxas spat on the floor the left over whiskey still lingering in his mouth. Axel leaned over to Roxas, his breath already smelling strongly of alcohol, and whispered, "Then why did you drink it? You could have easily slapped it out of my hand." Roxas tried to concentrate on Axel's eyebrow pierce and not his face, slowly getting closer to his own.

"Uh… it was kinda hard not to drink it since you shoved it down my throat."

"Oh, I'll shove something down your throat."

"Axel… Are you drunk already?"

"Maybe. Or maybe we can try doing it in the bathroom, on the sink."

Roxas face palmed. This is why he never liked to drink with Axel. He would hit on him. A lot. It wasn't like Roxas had a problem with his best friend being Bi or anything, it was just…

He felt Axel slid his hand over his shoulder and into his shirt slowly. Roxas grabbed his hand and removed it quickly. "No. Go flirt with someone who isn't under the age of 18." Axel's eyes bore into Roxas' before he smirked, got up, and sat next to some pretty brunette's who were all alone. His drinking problems were the worst. When he didn't drink, he was fine, but when he did…

Roxas looked over and saw that Axel already had his tongue down one of the girls' throats while the other was giggling beside him. Roxas sighed just as another glass of whiskey slid in front of him. He looked up at the bartender, pissed that he would serve him another, but the bartender pointed down to his right. Roxas glanced down the counter to see Axel have both of the girls on his lap, tugging at his tie and buttons, while he was raising, to what looked like from all the other glasses on the bar, his ninth drink and smiled sweetly. Roxas grabbed the drink and raised it to Axel. Axel smiled happily as he downed his drink and began to make-out with one of the girl's again. Roxas set the drink back down on the counter and stared at it, thinking whether or not to actually drink it.

"Oh, what the fuck, he bought it."

He grabbed the glass and downed it quickly. It tasted craptastic, just as he thought it was going to be, but, as the last little bit slid down his throat, it ended a bit… sweet. He slammed the glass on the bar counter as the ice cubes clinked together. He looked through it, letting his blurry thoughts wander…

He woke the next morning with the shittest headache ever. He wanted to kill Axel for taking him drinking, but was too tired to give a flying fuck so he laid on his bed, the fluffy pillows comforting his throbbing head. As he laid there, he realized he needed a glass of water… badly. He sat up slowly, and threw the sheet off of himself to realize that… it was a bit chilly in the morning. He reached down the scratch his bum, and felt his nails actually scratch skin, rather than cloth. He finally looked down. He was naked.

"… I am going to fucking kill him."

Before Roxas got to think any further on the subject of killing Axel, guess who walked in?

"Oh wow. Sorry Rox. Didn't know you liked to sleep naked… You look nice though."

Roxas resisted the urge to knock his block off and instead told him to turn around while he was looking for a pair of pants to put on. Axel continued to talk to him the whole time he was searching. "So… Roxas, how you feel? Sore anywhere?"

"No… Just a big effing headache. Hmm, I wonder why?"

Roxas didn't have to look at Axel to know he was smirking.

"Sorry… I just wanted to have a nice drink with my pal Roxy. Ain't nothing wrong with that now, is there?"

"No… just… Why so much alcohol?"

"Eh, I like a good buzz. And I guess… so did you."

Roxas pulled on some pants by the time Axel finished, but stopped.

"What do you mean, so did I?"

"Well…" Axel turned around, his arms crossed over his trench coat while a sneaky smile plastered itself on his face. He continued." You were pretty forward with me last night."

Roxas was getting nervous. Just what exactly happened last night? He didn't really remember. There was the second and, what looked like, third to fourth glass of that shit water and then… He was talking to Axel and… Nothing.

"What…" Roxas swallowed slowly, "…What did I do last night?"

Axel's smile grew as he began to explain.

(Axel's POV)

Good lord, was I plastered.

The girls, I didn't remember their names, were giggling so damn loudly, it got annoying quickly so I told them to go and bother some of the other guys around the bar. They got pissed and hopped off my lap and ran into some other guys, immediatly putting on their fake charm and innocence. I rolled my eyes and looked over to Roxas, who had his head on the bar and looked half-asleep. I smiled as I sipped at my drink. God, he was cute. The only reason I really brought him out here was to get a little closer to him, and maybe a little tongue but, to no prevail, since he didn't want a seventh glass of whiskey.

I stared at him as he started to get up and walk over to the jukebox, almost tripping over his own feet on the way there. I sighed and set the glass back on the bar, thinking that this was a pretty shitty birthday. I just turned twenty-one and, I mean, I wasn't expecting anything big but, at least a 'Happy Birthday Axel!' from Roxas would have been enough. But, no. Nothing. I don't think he even remembers that it's my birthday…

Click.

A heavy guitar and steady drum beat through the room. It broke into a larger amount of instruments, all playing together.

I looked over to the 'box. I had the glass to my lips but stopped because of the sight before me.

Roxas stood in front of the throbbing speakers, his hips slowly swaying with the tempo of the song. He turned around and his eyes went straight to mine as he slowly paced his way towards me, his lips mouthing the words while his hips still continue to move. Back and forth. Back and forth.

"_Oh baby don't you know I suffer?_

_Oh baby, can you hear me moan?_

_You caught me under false pretences_

_How long before you let me go?"_

As the 'Ooo' s came on, he was already in front of me. When the words continued, he grabbed both of my hands and placed them on his hips, letting me keep them there.

I sat there, completely shocked. Roxas would never let me do this. Ever. In the history of the world. But now…

The 'Ooo's came again, and he leaned forward, his hips grinding into me and making something inside of me squeeze together in pleasure. I was staring at him, wondering if he was in his right mind, even though I wanted to fuck him right there, on the bar floor. He lifted his head and sung to my face and I smelt it. He was drunk. That was for sure. But…

He continued to sing to me, as if we were the only people in that entire room. And I liked it. This was way better than any present anyone could get me. Just as the song ended, Roxas crawled into my lap and wrapped his hand with the glass in it, around my neck while his other hand grabbed my red tie and pulled me close. He whispered quietly to me…

"Happy Birfday you asshole."

And kissed me.

My eyes widened as he slipped in his little pink tongue and deepened , I shouldn't do this. If he wakes up the next morning and remembers, I'm dead.

Maybe I---

…

Oh fuck this.

I wrapped my right arm around his waist and pulled him closer. His groin rubbed against mine momentarily, but he moaned enthusiastically none the less. Oh god, this kid was going to be the end of me. My left hand slid up his shirt. He smiled into my kiss as he leaned forward more and had my back against the counter. I threw the glass on the floor and it shattered right away just as I wrapped both of my hands around his little waist and continued. Until…

"AHEM."

We both stopped taking the life out of each other for a moment to see the bartender glare at us. I glared at him right back; he was ruining my fucking birthday present!

"You know the rules. You break something, you get the fuck out of my bar."

"Are you serious?"

"Does it look like I'm not?"

"…No. Fuckin' a, man! You're ruining my night."

"Sorry son, you can take _that _home."

I smirked as I grabbed Roxas by the wrist and began dragging him out of the bar.

"I'm planning on it."

Roxas was horrified. And embarrassed. And angry. (And strangely aroused—((gets smacked in the face)) Ow! Okay! Not aroused!) "WHAT THE HELL AXEL!?!? WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME?!" Axel shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, you told me it was my birthday present, and, I got what I wanted so… there."

Roxas' face blew up in red just as he grabbed a pillow and smacked Axel out of his room.

"GETOUTGETOUTGETOUT!!!"

"Okay, so, same time tomorrow, but, your place?"

SLAM!


End file.
